


[podfic] Monster, by moony

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And just what is the plan, Sherlock?" John shouted. "Go to prison? You assaulted a police officer – no court won't convict you." He ran a hand over his face. "What could possibly be worth risking your freedom?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Monster, by moony

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131453) by [moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony/pseuds/moony). 



Title: Monster  
Author: moony  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 125 MB  
Fandom: Sherlock  
Pairing: Sherlock/John  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 2:17:08 min (18,726)

[Download Audiofic Here](https://app.box.com/s/b45dulrnm9jytrcxw9cl)


End file.
